


Chamomile Dreams

by TheGoodmanTJ



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fast forward to college, Fluff, I wanted them to be roommates, M/M, idk what else to put here lol, my god they were roommates.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodmanTJ/pseuds/TheGoodmanTJ
Summary: Cyrus stayed up later than he expected studying for his final exam. His entire life could be resting on how well he does on this test. Everything seemed to be falling apart at the last minute until a warm cup of tea and a relaxing massage shows him he had nothing to be worried about.





	Chamomile Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt that somebody had reblogged on Tumblr, asking for a Tyrus fic and I thought it would be a nice attempt for me to get back into writing. It's been a nice minute since I've written anything so hopefully it turned out okay.
> 
> "concept: you’ve stayed up late studying for an upcoming exam. he rubs your shoulders and brings you tea to ease your stress. you close your tired eyes and just enjoy his presence. you know you’ll do great if he’s cheering you on."

Cyrus sat hunched over the table in his living room. The continuously growing mountain of papers he was looking over suffocating him ever so slowly. He ran his hand viciously through his hair for probably the hundredth time within five minutes. None of this was making sense anymore. 

He was supposed to be studying for his filmmaking final, his make or break class for being accepted into the Film and Photography program at school. But all the words just jumbled into each other making completely incoherent sentences and Cyrus was on the verge of losing it. He fell back against the cushions of the couch in defeat, groaning as a soft knock came from the other side of the room.

“Hey.” TJ’s voice came out softly, just barely a whisper.

Cyrus rolled his head over to get a better view at the other boy leaning against the doorway, hands behind his back.

“Everything okay in here?” He smiled softly

“No” Cyrus grumbled. Though he figured TJ had already known the answer to that question.

“Maybe you should take a break? You’ve been studying all day.” The boy suggested.

“TJ, you and I both know I can’t do that.” He sighed, returning to his papers.

Cyrus heard the footsteps of the other growing closer until TJ’s legs were directly in between him and the table, providing a momentary relief he hadn’t known he needed from the sight of all his notes.

Cyrus was about to make an annoyed comment about how TJ was about to be the cause of so much distress for making him fail his exam which in turn would cause him to be declined from his dream program until a steaming cup of tea was lowered into his sights. 

He quickly raised his gaze to meet the other boy’s concerned smile.

“Chamomile. Your favorite, and the best tea for-”

“Stress relief.” Cyrus finished, grabbing the cup from TJ with a smile and taking a small sip. “Thank you.”

As the warm liquid slid down his throat, warming his entire body, he couldn’t help but already feel at ease. Maybe TJ was right. He really had been studying all day, making little time for the two of them to spend time together. Cyrus felt bad, it wasn’t like him to ignore the other boy. But passing this class was so important to him that he temporarily forgot about everything else.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered 

“Hey” TJ began slowly, sitting down on the table so that their knees would touch, resting a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize for. I know how important this is for you and it would break my heart if you didn't do well. I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you like that.”

“No, it was wrong of me to get so invested in my studies that I didn’t make any time for you. I shouldn’t have neglected to take breaks to keep myself sane. Maybe we could just watch a movie?” He suggested with a weak smile.

“Well… I would love to.”

“That’s great!” Cyrus blurted out before TJ could finish.

“If it wasn’t already three in the morning.” He smiled, patting Cyrus on the cheek.

“What?”

Cyrus whipped out his phone in disbelief. But sure enough, as his lock screen lit up the numbers on the screen clearly read 3:02am

“Oh my god.” He mumbled under his breath.

“You quite literally studied all day.” TJ Teased. “And even into the next”

Cyrus fell back against the couch again rubbing his hands over his face.

“How am I supposed to pass the exam at this rate?” He cried. “Class starts in 5 hours.”

TJ hushed the other boy, moving to sit behind him on the couch squeezing into the tiny space Cyrus had left between him and the armrest. It was an awkward fit, but Cyrus appreciated the newfound warmth being pressed up tight against his back.

“You just need to relax” TJ whispered into his ear, as he began massaging the smaller boy’s shoulders.

Cyrus fell back into the massage, as all of his problems suddenly seemed to vanish. He couldn’t even save himself from emitting small hums of satisfaction.

“Why are you so good at this?” He breathed.

TJ smiled as his continued to work away at the other boy’s knots.

“Well, playing basketball over all of these years has built a surprising amount of strength in my hands. That and my mother is a massage therapist. Cyrus, you know this. I tell you all the time.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“Then why do you always ask?” TJ laughed.

“Distraction.”

“A distraction you say?” 

Cyrus couldn’t see his face, but he knew that was TJ’s over-confident voice. It wasn’t long before the other boy stopped massing his shoulders and he felt his arms snake around Cyrus’ waist, wrapping him in his tight embrace. Following shortly after, TJ planted a small kiss on the smaller boy’s cheek instantly heating up his insides.

This felt nice.

For the first time in a few days, Cyrus had finally felt happy.

There was no stress, no worry. Nothing bad was lingering in that moment. It was just him, and TJ.

TJ’s head fell to rest on his shoulder as he started speaking softly into his ear.

“So then tell me, why do you think you won’t do well?”

“You know the point of a distraction is to make me forget about what’s bothering me, right?” Cyrus stated plainly.

“Yes, but sometimes talking about your problems is what makes you truly feel better. You of all people should know that.” 

TJ gave Cyrus a small reassuring squeeze.

He sighed, allowing his head to fall back against TJ’s 

“Why are you always right?” He smirked.

“Because I’ve learned so much from you over the years. And I know how to make you feel better.”

Cyrus let out a small chuckle before he began rambling on.

“It’s just- I-” He sighed once more. Not really sure how he wanted to explain this.

“I’m afraid of disappointing you.”

“Cyrus…”

“I feel like I have so much pressure to be my very best because I’m afraid if I’m not good enough my life is going to fall apart and the last thing I want is to lose you.”

He felt the other boy’s grip around his waist tighten as he was slowly lifted so that he was now sitting directly on TJ’s lap.

“Cyrus listen to me.” TJ began softly. “There is nothing you could say or do that would ever make me disappointed in you. I love you so much, you know that, right? Whatever happens. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Teej…”

“And we’re going to work through this, together. But we don’t even have to worry about that because you’re going to ace this stupid test and get accepted into that program. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But y-”

“But nothing Cyrus.” TJ blurted out “Think of all the times I’ve helped you study. All the times I helped you go over and practice each of the different techniques and settings. You nailed it. Every time. Stop being so hard on yourself. You’re extremely smart and you know what you’re doing. Thinking that I could ever be disappointed in you, or anything you do is crazy. In fact, I couldn’t be more proud of you than I am now. You’ve been working so hard, way too hard in fact. There have been days where I cancelled plans because I wanted to stay home and make sure that you were going to be okay. So that I could be here for you just in case you needed me. I care way too much about you to let you go through this alone. You mean the world to me, Cyrus. Never forget that.” He finished by planting another kiss to Cyrus’ cheek.

“You cancelled plans for me?” Cyrus voice came out quietly, but in pure awe.

“I’d do anything for you Muffin.” The other boy smiled into his shoulder. “But now, I think it’s enough of all… this.” He gestured wildly to the swamp of papers still littering the table. “We should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow after all.”

TJ had begun shifting the two of them so they could get up before Cyrus draped his arm over the other boy causing him to stop.

“Could we…” he began quietly. “Stay here for tonight. Just like this?

“Sure thing Muffin, anything for you.” 

TJ started to shift his position once more so that he was lying entirely on the couch, Cyrus beginning to snuggle into his side. They both lay there quietly for a few minutes, just taking in the warmth of each other before Cyrus finally decided to speak again.

“Hey, Teej?” He whispered. Wondering if the boy was still awake.

To his delight the other boy hummed in response. 

He slowly stretched his head up, placing a kiss upon TJ’s lips

“Thank you” he murmured softly. “For everything.”

“As I said, I’d do anything for you.” TJ smiled, his eyes remaining closed.

“I love you.” 

“I love you more, my Muffin.”

Cyrus let himself relax against TJ once more, smiling bigger than he had in a long time. He lay there taking in the other boy’s scent wondering how he managed to get so lucky.

Even after all these years the boy remained so sweet and ever so faithful to him and there was nothing he loved more.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but realize that maybe this test wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can follow my Tumblr @TheGoodmanTJ but I mostly just reblog stuff. However feel free to message me or send asks if you'd like. It'd be nice to make some friends :)


End file.
